Particully Storaged
Paticully Storage (Case #1) the district of Danvile first case of Jackron Bay made by Koyos456 Case Background The victim businessman named is Sammy Daufis.He was target Harpoon Inator to killer.The killer named is Sally Acron Victim Sammy Daufis (Found harpoon to death) Murder Weapon Harpoon Inator Killer Sally Acron Suspect Helena Daufis-Sammy's wife *Age=37 *Weight=154 lbs *Height=5.6 *Eye=Pink Suspect Profile *The killer like Danville *The killer is love Suspect Apparenced *The killer wear orange shirt Dan Vander-Millitary *Age:26 *Weight:126 lbs *Height:4.9 *Eye:blue Suspect Apparenced *The killer wear cap Suspect Profile *The killer don't like Danvile John Hawker-Businessman *Age:23 *Weight:145 lbs *Height:6.5 *Eye:Orange Suspect Apparenced *The killer wear cap *The killer wear orange shirt Suspect Profile *The killer is love Sally Acron-Sonic's girlfriend *Age:Unknown *Weight:Unknown *Height:4.6 *Eye:brown Suspect Apparenced *The killer wear cap *The killer wear orange shirt Suspect Profile *The killer like Danvile *The killer like doll *The killer is love Mika Nakashiwa-Anime Girl *Age:34 *Weight:165 lbs *Height:5.7 *Eye:dark blue Suspect Apparenced Suspect Profile Killer Profile *The killer like Danville *The killer wear cap *The killer wear orange shirt *The killer like doll *The killer is love Crime Scene *Danville Theater *Blue Sentimeter *Fire Stripper *Theater Screen *Blue Tent *Strip Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Danville Theater (Clue:Victim's body,Victim's briefcase,faded notebook) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00) (Attribute:The killer like Danville) (New Suspect:Helena Daufis) *Ask Helena about your husband death *Examine Victim's briefcase (Result:Hyperneputina) *Analyze Hyperneputina (2:00:00) ( New Suspect:John Hawker) *Talk John Hawker about hyperneputina (New Crime Scene:Blue Sentimeter) *Investigate Blue Sentimeter (Clue:Bed) *Analyze Bed (3:00:00) (Helena attribute:the killer like Danville) *Examine Faded Notebook (Result:Military) *Processing Military (New Suspect:Dan Vander) (Attribute:The killer wear cap) *Talk Dan Vander *Go to next Chapter 2 (1 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fire Stripper (Clue:Broken Photo) *Examine Broken Photo (Result:Mysteries Person) *Exmine Mysteries Person (New Suspect:Sally Acron) *Talk Sally about princess (New Crime Scene:Theater Screen) *Investigate Theater Screen (Clue:Victim's backpack,ID Card) *Inestigate Theater (Clue:Victim's backpack,ID Card) *Analyze ID Card (8:00:00) (New Suspect:Mika Nakashiwa) *Ask Mika about victim *Examine Victim's backpack (Result:Hyperterma) *Analyze Hyperterma (5:00:00) (Attribute:The killer wear orange shirt) *Go to Next Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk Mika what happend? *Ask Dan about don't like Danvile (New Crime Scene:Blue Tent) *Investigate Blue Tent (Clue:Harpoon Inactor) *Processing Harpoon Inator (6:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found:Harpoon Inator) *Ask Sally about crime scene (New Crime Scene:Strip Table) *Investigate Strip Table (Clue:Victim's killer profile paper) *Analyze Victim's killer profile paper (2:00:00) (Attribute :The killer is love,the killer like doll) *Ask Helena to love (Attribute:The killer is love) *Grill Sally about doll and love (Attribute:The killer like doll,The killer is love) *Arrest the suspect *Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Mika about happy! *Investigate Danville Theater (Clue:Genius Paper) *Examine Genius Paper (Result:Dan Vander) *Ask Dan Vander about geniuses (New Clue:Error Computer) *Analyze Error Computer (7:00:00) *Investigate Blue Tent (Clue:Gift Box) *Examine Gift Box (Result:Acid) *Analyze Acid (4:00:00) (Result:Helena Daufis) *Ask Helena Daufis about acid (Reward:Acid T-Shirt and Acid Dress) *Go to Next Case (non star) Category:Danville